Discord
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Entah apakah karena perintah atau inisiatifnya sendiri, yang jelas itu tidak menutup sedikitpun rasa antusias di wajahnya setiap berhasil menemukan mangsanya yang terkadang hilang di tengah pengamatannya. Seperti sekarang./"Selamat pagi, Shonen."/Tyllen - Poker Pair/Fanfic Commission for Cattleya/Mind to RnR?


_**KRUUYUK**_

"Lapar..."

Seorang pemuda menghela napas lelah lalu mengusap-usap perutnya. Dengan langkah berat melewati padang pasir yang rasanya tidak akan habis, laki-laki yang telah terjebak di antara dua pilihan hidupnya itu terus mengusap perutnya yang seiring waktu bersuara semakin keras. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ada masalah merepotkan yang jauh lebih besar di luar sana dibanding rasa laparnya.

Tapi, mungkin... untuk seorang Allen Walker, 'tidak bisa makan' juga adalah salah satu tanda bahwa kiamat sudah dekat.

Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Allen dapat melihat sebaris gedung tak jauh di ujung sana. Pemuda beriris biru keabuan itu berhenti sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "Huwoo, akhirnya!" mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, Allen berlari ke arah kota itu.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir Allen menginjakkan kakinya pada kota berpenghuni, sudah sewajarnya dia merasa senang. Apalagi sudah waktunya mengakhiri kelaparan yang mengganggu.

Hanya saja sebelum bisa mengisi perut kosong ini, Allen tetap harus mencari uang dulu untuk bisa membeli makanan-makanannnya. Semakin banyak semakin baik—tentu saja. Oleh karena itu, begitu dia telah sampai tepat di depan jalan masuk menuju kota baru ini, Allen berhenti untuk mengatur napas sebelum menggunakan kedua matanya melihat-lihat toko yang bisa dia tawarkan jasanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Atau yang lebih baik... makanan gratis.

Sedikit lengah karena mengira tak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya di sini, Allen membiarkan angin meniup tudungnya sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya lebih jelas. Bukan tanpa alasan, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang juga terlihat tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Namun, angin tak berhenti sampai situ. Allen harus menahan rambut putihnya yang telah sedikit lebih panjang agar tidak menutupi penglihatannya.

"Mana dulu—oh, ada kafe!" tertawa seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainannya, Allen berlari kecil ke arah kafe pertama yang dilihatnya. Tentu saja setelah mengenakan tudungnya lagi seperti di awal, "Semoga saja pemiliknya mau menerima sedikit hiburan hahaha!" tertawa sendiri, Allen terus berlari menjauhi garis depan kota asing yang didatanginya ini.

Sebagai seseorang yang dicari oleh kedua belah pihak yang saling bermusuhan, Allen sudah menyiapkan mentalnya. Entah apakah karena ini bawaan setelah hidup bersama Jendral Cross Marian yang seenaknya sendiri atau memang Allen memiliki bakat untuk terbiasa menghadapi keadaan genting seperti ini. Yang jelas, berkat sifat keras tersebut... Allen dapat menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dengan baik.

Ya... seolah-olah dia bisa menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Pada semua orang... kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya di markas Exorcist yang saat ini pasti sedang mencarinya—

—dan satu orang lagi dari pihak musuh yang juga sedang mencarinya.

Satu orang itu sendiri bertugas mencarinya karena memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan sesuatu—atau seseorang—di dalam tubuh Allen Walker. Entah apakah karena perintah atau inisiatifnya sendiri, yang jelas itu tidak menutup sedikitpun rasa antusias di wajahnya setiap berhasil menemukan mangsanya yang terkadang hilang di tengah pengamatannya.

Seperti sekarang.

Tepat setelah sosok Allen yang sedang berlari sembari bersenandung riang itu memasuki gedung yang sepertinya adalah kafe kopi biasa dari luar, pria tinggi besar yang hanya menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya sembari merokok itu tersenyum tipis. Dia menarik rokoknya keluar dan meniupkan asap dari mulutnya sebelum menekan ujung rokok tersebut pada dinding hingga apinya mati lalu membuangnya. Dia berdiri tegak dan menahan topi koboi di atas kepalanya agar tidak tertiup angin yang lagi-lagi datang dengan kencang.

" _Shonen..._ "

Menegakkan posisi kepalanya, kedua iris mata berwarna emas itu menatap lurus pintu kafe beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan senyuman penuh arti, kedua matanya menyipit senang... sebelum dia menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

"...ke-te-mu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **D Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Rate : M_

 _Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

 _Main pair : Tyllen (Tyki Mikk x Allen Walker)_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC, canon setting after Allen runaway from Black Order, sex scene, vulgar words, explicit, etc_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Cattleya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DISCORD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak kemarin, Allen memang dapat mengganjal isi perutnya dengan roti dan buah seadanya. Tapi, kalau hanya dengan makanan ringan seperti ini terus, bahkan Allen ragu dia dapat meninggalkan kota ini untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Berusaha memutar otak, Allen kembali melihat sekelilingnya.

"Umm... sepertinya paman itu membutuhkan penjual di tokonya. Ba—"

"Selamat pagi, _Shonen._ "

"...Eh?" Allen dapat merasakan napas seseorang itu di telinganya ketika dia melirik dengan cepat. Secara reflek, Allen langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melayangkan tinju.

 _ **BHUG**_

"KAU—"

Hanya saja sebelum Allen bisa menempatkan tinjunya pada ulu hati atau bahkan wajah pria itu, semua tangannya telah ditahan. Allen menggertakkan giginya kesal dan berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

"Dingin sekali. Aku hanya berniat menyapa—"

"TAPI TIDAK PERLU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA!" teriak Allen kesal. Kedua alisnya telah mengernyit dalam. Dia masih belum berhasil menarik kedua tangannya dari laki-laki itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tyki!? Tidak, LEPASKAN TANGANKU DULU!" tambahnya masih dengan nada galak yang sama.

Tyki Mikk hanya tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan kabur, aku akan melepaskanmu," wajah Allen awalnya masih tidak berubah. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia mendengus kesal lalu membuang wajahnya. Mengerti tanda itu, Tyki akhirnya melepaskan tangannya sembari tertawa, "keputusan yang tepat, _Shonen._ Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku, aku terharu."

Allen menarik tangannya dan mengelus pergelangan yang sebelumnya digenggam Tyki dengan kuat, "Menemuiku di tengah kota seperti ini saja sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Perintahkan semua _Akuma_ itu pergi sekarang," tanpa menatap Tyki yang masih memperhatikannya dengan antusias, Allen terus berbicara, "sampai menjadikan penduduk kota ini sanderamu untuk menemuiku. Pikiran para _Noah_ benar-benar satu arah. Menyebalkan." Ketusnya.

Kata-kata ini sempat membuat Tyki kehilangan senyumannya. Walau itu tak lama, karena Tyki segera tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya. Membuat kupu-kupu hitam yang langsung terbang entah kemana, "Padahal kau sendiri salah satu dari kami, jangan sinis begitu, _Shonen._ "

"Aku tidak ingat telah memilih _Noah_."

"Hanya masalah waktu."

"Tidak akan pernah."

Tyki masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa kecil. Seakan apa yang dikatakan Allen sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dan dia sudah sangat yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan memilih kaumnya.

Yah, Tyki tidak keberatan menunggu Allen Walker sampai kapanpun.

Menunggu anjing liar yang telah kehilangan kalungnya itu... hingga tidak mampu berjalan lagi di dalam genggamannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba Allen berbalik dan menodongkan ujung gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke bawah leher Tyki. Sedikit kaget, Tyki secara reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya, "...kalau kau mengagetkanku seperti tadi lagi, aku bersumpah akan membantingmu, sialan!"

Tyki sempat mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendengus menahan tawa, "Masih galak seperti biasa," Allen hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya sebelum menjauh dengan geraman kesal yang sangat kentara. Walau begitu, Tyki tetap berjalan mengikutinya, "kau penuh energi sekali ya, _Shonen._ Bagaimana rasanya jadi pengangguran setelah sekian lama tidak membunuh _Akuma?_ " tanya Tyki dengan nada santai.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Allen, "Dan kau pikir itu salah siapa!?" balasnya langsung, mengesampingkan bahwa dia sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Sekali lagi, Tyki hanya tertawa dengan kedua mata menyipit membuat Allen menghela napasnya keras, "Sudah pergi sana—"

 _ **KRUYUUUK**_

Suara perut yang sangat keras ini membuat Allen dan Tyki berhenti secara bersamaan. Tyki reflek menoleh ke sumber suara sementara Allen masih diam di posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tyki mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum bertanya apa adanya, "Kau belum makan?"

Allen tidak menjawab, hanya saja... warna daun telinganya yang lambat laun semakin memerah membuat Tyki mengerti. Pria yang kini mengenakan wajah samarannya—bapak berumur mengenakan kacamata dan berkulit putih—tersebut melepas topi yang sedari awal dikenakannya. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke depan, "Kebetulan, aku juga belum makan—"

"Tidak."

"...Aku belum selesai ngomong, _Shonen—_ "

"Aku tidak ingat harus mendengar kata-katamu sampai akhir, Tyki." Ketus Allen dan terus berjalan menjauh. Walau dia sama sekali tidak menghentikan Tyki yang masih berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tapi, meski kau selalu dikejar hutang karena jenderal Cross, setidaknya kau masih diajari tata krama, 'kan?"

Wajah Allen terlihat semakin jengkel, "Jangan bawa-bawa dia—"

"Ayolah, dengarkan aku dulu," Tyki tertawa hingga akhirnya dia mengambil langkah cepat dan menghalangi laju Allen yang dipaksa berhenti olehnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Allen reflek memundurkan kepalanya, "kau butuh uang, 'kan? Aku mau membayarmu jauh lebih banyak dari yang selama ini kau dapatkan, _Shonen._ " Tanyanya dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku jas panjangnya.

Bukan Allen jika dia percaya begitu saja, dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam, Allen melihat ke arah lain, "Mana mungkin—"

"Tenang, uang bayarannya terpisah dari makanan." Tambah Tyki langsung. Melihat Allen yang melirik waspada kepadanya, membuat Tyki menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Tidak ada udang di balik batu kok. Tidak ada rekan _Noah_ di dekatku dan semua _Akuma_ sudah kuperintahkan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Kalau ada dari mereka yang datang, maka aku akan mengurus mereka agar tidak mengganggu kita berdua. Bagaimana?"

Sesungguhnya meski tahu Tyki bukan tipe yang bisa dipercaya olehnya, Allen tetap tahu kapan laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu berbohong dan kapan tidak. Kedua mata Tyki sekarang pun tidak menunjukkan kebohongan sedikitpun, menyatakan bahwa dia benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Hanya saja... trauma ketika nyawanya pernah hampir berakhir di tangan _Noah_ yang berkharismatik itu... sepertinya masih membekas cukup dalam.

Tapi, Allen Walker yang sekarang bukanlah Allen Walker yang dulu. Selain itu, Allen sudah membalas kekalahannya waktu itu dengan sempat merebut ' _Noah'_ dari dalam tubuh Tyki. Walau pertarungan di antara mereka akan terulang lagi, Allen cukup percaya diri kali ini dia mampu melawan dengan seluruh segenap jiwanya.

Selain itu...

...ada banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Tyki Mikk.

"...Apa maumu?"

Melihat Allen yang akhirnya melepaskan pertahannya perlahan tapi pasti, Tyki membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Sederhana. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku seharian ini."

Iris biru keabuan yang indah itu menatap tajam dua keemasan di depannya.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya... berkencanlah denganku, _Shonen._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Dan entah bagaimana, hari ini berlalu dengan cepat.

"Tunggu…"

Saking cepatnya, Allen tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—

"…KENAPA KITA ADA DI SINI!?"

"Ng?" Tyki yang sedang melepaskan jas panjangnya itu menoleh ke arah Allen yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dengan rambut putihnya mencuat ke segala arah. Menunjukkan senyuman penuh arti di bibirnya, Tyki hanya menjawab santai, "Karena aku memesan kamar hotel ini."

"BUKAN ITU!" enggan menunjukkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, Allen menoleh ke arah lain sembari melihat sekeliling mereka, "Kenapa aku di dalam satu kamar hotel bersamamu!?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau ingin kamar sendiri? Uangku sudah mau habis, _Shonen._ "

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Allen.

"Bodoh. Aku pergi saja—"

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Entah kapan Tyki mengeluarkan kupu-kupu hitamnya sehingga menghalangi langkah Allen menuju pintu. Allen menggrtakkan giginya kesal sebelum berbalik lagi dan menatap Tyki marah. Mengabaikan itu, Tyki hanya berjalan mendekati Allen dengan suara langkah yang menggema di dalam kamar, "Kau sudah janji untuk menemaniku seharian penuh, 'kan? Masih ada lima jam lagi sebelum hari ini berakhir."

Allen mendengus pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "...Ya. Tapi, bukan berarti harus satu kamar!" sengaja menghela napasnya keras, Allen baru membuka kedua matanya ketika menyadari Tyki sudah berada di depannya dan tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya, "...Mau apa kau?" Allen merendahkan nada suaranya dengan waspada.

Tyki menjentikkan jarinya di dekat telinga Allen, lalu entah bagaimana tiba-tiba dia memegang kartu AS sekop. Allen membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, namun ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia kembali mengerutkan wajahnya dan kembali melihat pria dewasa di depannya. Tyki hanya tertawa senang melihat reaksi itu sebelum menarik kembali tangannya dan mencium kartu tersebut.

"...Trik murahan." Ketus Allen dengan nada tidak mau kalahnya seperti biasa.

Tyki berhenti tertawa, "Aku tidak akan membantah itu," jeda sejenak, dia menatap Allen penuh arti, "jadi? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain poker lagi setelah sekian lamanya?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu seharusnnya sangat mudah untuk dijawab. Allen bisa menjawab 'ya' dengan keyakinan pasti akan menang. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah terbiasa bermain judi dengan berbagai macam _media_ seperti dirinya.

Tapi, mengingat bagaimana kepribadian Tyki yang tidak beda jauh licik darinya... membuat Allen tidak bisa sembarangan menjawab begitu saja.

Pernah menang sekali dari Tyki Mikk yang dulu menyamar menjadi manusia mungkin saja tidak berarti apa-apa. Karena... bagaimana jika sebenarnya waktu itu Tyki sengaja kalah untuk membuat Allen lengah?

 _Well,_ memikirkannya sekarang juga percuma.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas, Allen memejamkan kedua matanya, "Lima jam saja." Berjalan melewati Tyki, Allen juga melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya asal ke arah sofa di ujung ruangan. Tyki bisa melihat rambut Allen yang telah bisa dikuncir itu bergerak seiringan dengan seluruh gerakannya.

Allen membalikkan tubuhnya dan melipat lengan kaosnya hingga siku, "Ayo cepat selesaikan ini. Toh kau akan kalah lagi denganku, _Ossan._ "

Panggilan itu membuat ujung bibir Tyki berkedut, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak lucu," Allen hanya mendengus dan membuang mukanya, "tapi tidak seru kalau biasa saja, 'kan? Mau melakukan _poker strip_ seperti di kereta waktu itu?"

Allen masih belum menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun, "Boleh saja." Nadanya jelas menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Dan Allen Walker bukan tipe yang akan mundur dari tantangan semudah itu. Dia segera duduk di tengah kasur dan menepuk permukaannya, "Ayo cepat sini! Jangan kabur sekarang setelah kau menantangku dasar orang tua!" teriaknya dengan urat jengkel yang jelas terlihat dari sudut dahinya.

Tyki berusaha sabar mendengar ini semua. Mengesampingkan posisi mereka yang seharusnya adalah musuh terhadap satu sama lain, mereka masih bisa saling mengejek seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang cukup luar biasa. Dan sedikit banyak, Tyki ingin menikmati percakapan normal di antara mereka seperti ini... sampai nanti waktunya tiba untuk kembali membunuh bocah _Exorcist_ yang keberadaannya mengancam dirinya bahkan keluarganya.

Ya... sampai saat itu tiba.

Tyki masih tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan _14th_ di dalam tubuh Allen atau mengapa dia selalu menunjukkan sisi lembutnya setiap berhubungan dengan Allen. Seperti ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata dan tidak ada di antara mereka yang bisa memutuskannya. Tak peduli berapa kali pun mereka dipertemukan, hasilnya tetap sama.

Karena ini semua salah.

Allen Walker adalah manusia dan dia akan selalu berusaha memilih jalan hidup itu... meski ada _Noah_ yang mencoba mengambil tubuhnya _._ Sementara Tyki Mikk adalah _Noah_ yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kaumnya.

Tidak seharusnya mereka bersama di dalam satu kamar seperti ini... kecuali jika malam ini akan berakhir dengan darah yang mengalir di setiap dinding setelah mereka menghunuskan pedang pada satu sama lain.

Pria itu memperhatikan Allen yang sedang mengocok kartu di depannya. Seperti yang hampir selalu dia lakukan setiap dapat kesempatan mengawasi pemuda yang selalu menarik perhatiannya itu. Kenyataan yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah disadari oleh yang bersangkutan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Tyki melembutkan tatapannya.

...Aah.

Seandainya saja Earl mau menyerahkan Allen Walker untuk dirinya seorang.

"Selesai. Ambil kartumu, Ty—"

Tanpa sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulut Allen sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh pria di depannya. Untuk sesaat, Allen tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tekanan yang Tyki berikan membuat Allen reflek menjatuhkan kartu-kartu di tangannya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan mencengkeram sprei kasur di belakangnya.

"Ha—Tyki—tunggu—"

Allen mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak namun justru dimanfaatkan oleh Tyki yang langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Tyki terus memajukan tubuhnya, mengabaikan kartu-kartu tak bersalah di bawah kedua lututnya. Sebelah tangan Tyki sudah memegang bahu Allen, sementara kedua tangan Allen sudah berada di dadanya—menarik kaos yang dikenakan Tyki hingga kusut.

Kedua alis Allen saling bertaut, rasa kesal dan bingung menjadi satu. Tangan _Innocence_ yang dimilikinya bergetar meraih bagian belakang baju Tyki dan terus mencoba menariknya. Allen yakin dia seharusnya membenci ini. Tapi... ada naluri lain di dalam dirinya yang ingin membiarkan Tyki untuk melanjutkan.

Tunggu.

Tidak. Tidak boleh!

Tyki Mikk adalah _Noah!_ Dia musuh!

"Ty...ki!" dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Allen menggigit bibir Tyki hingga berdarah. Tentu saja Tyki sempat kesakitan karena ini dan reflek menarik ciuman mereka. Saat dia bangkit, Allen bisa melihat darah langsung mengalir dari ujung bibir Tyki, "...Minggir." Ucap Allen dengan penuh penekanan.

Entah sejak kapan, Tyki kini telah menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan-kiri kepala Allen yang terbaring di bawahnya. Tyki mengusap darah di bibirnya sebelum dia fokus kembali dengan wajah Allen yang masih mengatur napas. Pemuda berambut putih itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal, meski kedua pipi hingga telinganya telah memerah dan kedua tangannya masih terkulai lemas di sisi-sisi kepalanya.

Keduanya sempat diam beberapa saat sampai Tyki tersenyum dan menggigit ujung sarung tangan putih miliknya. Menariknya hingga terlepas dan menunjukkan tangannya secara langsung. Allen tersentak ketika Tyki menyentuh bagian perutnya yang terbuka karena kaosnya telah tersibak. Meraba lekukan otot di sana, Tyki semakin menghilangkan jarak wajah di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini, _Shonen._ " Suara berat Tyki memasuki gendang telinga Allen terlalu jelas. Mencoba membalas tatapan tajam pria di atasnya, Allen semakin memicingkan kedua matanya, "Jangan mempersulit semuanya. Bagaimana jika sesekali kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

Allen menunjukkan seringaiannya, "Apa kau tidak terlalu percaya diri? Menemanimu seharian saja aku masih keberatan, apalagi melakukan—"

"Kau yakin?"

Kata-kata Tyki yang memotongnya membuat Allen kehilangan senyumannya. Terlebih ketika Tyki dengan cepat meraih sebelah tangannya dan menahannya di atas kasur dengan kuat.

"Sebagai anak malang yang tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya... kau juga sadar bahwa hanya aku seorang yang mengerti dirimu, 'kan?" melihat kedua bola mata Allen yang membulat kaget padanya membuat Tyki melanjutkan dengan senyuman mengejek, "Karena itu kau kabur dari _Black Order_ setelah mendengarkan kata-kataku. Meski dengan resiko bahwa kau telah memberi jalan padaku untuk membunuhmu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun... kau tetap melakukannya."

Menyentuh pipi Allen yang masih terdiam, Tyki meraba rahang pemuda itu.

"Perlahan tapi pasti, kau telah menerima takdirmu di tanganku, _Shonen._ "

Tangan Tyki terus bergerak hingga sampai pada leher Allen, meraba jakun pemuda berambut putih tersebut sebelum merambat ke atas dan menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menerimamu seutuhnya. Hanya aku yang bisa berdansa denganmu. Hanya aku yang bisa membunuhmu."

Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dan kali ini Allen merapatkan bibirnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi kedua mata yang dia pasang sekarang ketika setan itu terus membisikkan kata-katanya.

"...Dan hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu."

Allen mulai mengernyitkan kedua matanya dan melirik ke arah lain. Dia tidak ingin kata-kata Tyki mempengaruhinya— _Hell,_ bahkan jika dia mengingat sejarah mereka, seharusnya tidak ada lagi kata-kata Tyki yang bisa dipercayainya.

Hanya saja jika dipikir lagi, bukankah keberadaan dia di sini sekarang...

...adalah bukti bahwa semua kata-kata Tyki benar?

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau mengaku, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa hanya aku seorang yang mengerti dirimu?" Tyki bangkit setelah memainkan ujung telinga Allen dengan mulutnya, lalu dia menatap laki-laki di bawahnya, "tapi sebagai _Noah of Pleasure,_ tidakkah kau ingin memanfaatkanku untuk melupakan seluruh keluh kesahmu selama kau sendirian di dunia yang rusak ini, _Shonen?_ " tanyanya.

Dan itu sungguh... pertanyaan yang sangat memikat.

"Jangan khawatir..." setelah tak ada respon yang berarti untuk beberapa lama, Tyki kembali mencium leher Allen pelan, "... _I'll make you feel good._ "

Allen masih diam hingga akhirnya begitu seluruh kaosnya terbuka, dia meraih sisi-sisi kepala Tyki. Merasakan ini, Tyki sempat terkejut dan kehilangan senyumnya. Allen menahannya tetap di tempat agar kedua mata mereka lurus menatap satu sama lain.

"...Tolong jangan." Kedua alis Allen mulai mengernyit ketika dia melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang lebih bergetar dari yang seharusnya, "Beri aku rasa sakit juga. Bukankah kau jauh lebih ingin melakukan itu padaku?"

— _lagipula aku... tetap tidak mau lari dari kenyataan._

Kata-kata yang tentu saja tidak bisa Allen lanjutkan dengan suaranya langsung itu tertahan di dalam kepalanya. Walau begitu, ekspresi Tyki seakan membaca ekspresinya sebelum dia menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. Tanda bahwa Tyki mengerti.

...Dia Begitu frustasi mengharapkan sentuhan yang bisa membuatnya berdelusi bahwa masih ada orang di luar sana yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Lucu sekali.

" _As you wish_."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Tyki kembali mencium leher Allen sementara tangannya meraba tubuh di bawahnya dengan tekanan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kedua mata Allen terpejam dengan alisnya mengernyit dalam. Tyki telah melepaskan tangannya sehingga dia bisa berpegangan pada bahu kekar di atasnya dan sesekali mencakarnya.

Begitu baju Allen telah sepenuhnya terbuka, Tyki dapat melihat bekas luka yang cukup banyak di tubuh putih itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak pertarungan yang dihadapi oleh pemilik tubuh kecil ini... Tyki tidak mau membayangkannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tyki menurunkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumi setiap bekas luka yang bisa digapainya.

"Hngh..." Allen mencoba bangun menahan erangannya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Kedua kakinya yang berusaha menutup juga mulai bergetar. Apalagi ketika tangan Tyki meraih gundukan yang tersembunyi di balik celananya, "Tyki—AKH!"

Hanya sekedar menyentuh, Tyki menggunakan tangannya yang cukup besar untuk meraba Allen pelan. Walau begitu, dia membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit _nipple_ Allen hingga sang pemilik meringis pelan. Tyki terus menggerakkan tangannya sampai akhirnya dia membuka celana Allen, menyentuh langsung benda yang menegang di bawah sana.

Kedua mata Allen telah berair, dia menjambak rambut Tyki dan memberantakkannya. Tyki membiarkan poninya jatuh ke depan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia masih memejamkan kedua matanya untuk fokus pada setiap bagian tubuh Allen yang bisa diraihnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia di antara kedua kaki Allen yang terbuka. Allen terkejut begitu Tyki tiba-tiba mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya, seperti dilipat di atas. Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Tyki meraih milik Allen dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya membuat Allen tersentak lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tidak cukup sampai situ, sebelum Allen sempat protes, Tyki sudah lebih dulu menyentuh permukaan lubang di bawah sana.

"Gguh—Ty-Tyki—" mengabaikan seluruh erangan Allen, Tyki terus fokus pada pekerjaannya, merasakan itu semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. _Pre-cum_ Allen sedikit keluar dari sudut-sudut mulutnya, mengalir mengenai lubang yang mulai berkedut merespon setiap sentuhan Tyki padanya, "He-Hentikan—hei!" terus mengerang seperti itu meski Allen bisa merasakan pinggangnya terus maju untuk meminta fraksi yang lebih dalam pada laki-laki di atasnya.

Sepertinya Allen benar-benar mendapatkan hasil dari ketidakjujurannya. Sebelum Allen bisa merasakan klimaks pertamanya, Tyki sudah lebih dulu melepaskan miliknya dari mulutnya. Membuat milik Allen bergetar dengan posisi yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tyki meraba permukaan lubang yang berkedut itu dengan jempolnya yang telah dilumuri cairan Allen sendiri sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkannya. Membiarkan tubuh Allen jatuh kembali di atas kasur yang berantakan.

Napas Allen terdengar keras dan menggema di dalam kamar mereka. Seakan membiarkannya beristirahat, Tyki hanya diam dan duduk memperhatikan Allen sementara dia sendiri juga mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua matanya mulai memburam melihat pertahanan Allen yang terus runtuh di depannya.

Ah, benar sekali.

Dia ingin... mengotori pemuda polos ini hingga tak bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya.

 _Exorcist_ yang harus menjadi miliknya.

Tanpa ada pertukaran kata-kata, Tyki kembali menggapai pipi Allen dan menangkupnya. Mengusap air mata yang jatuh di sana lalu Tyki maju dan mencium dahi Allen, terus turun mengenai hidung, mata, pipi, telinga, hingga akhirnya mulut Allen yang terbuka. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan jauh lebih intens dari sebelumnya, mengingat kali ini Allen berinisiatif untuk membalas gerakan lidahnya, mereka berdansa di dalam sana.

Tyki bisa merasakan kedutan miliknya sendiri yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan, hanya saja keinginannya untuk menggoda laki-laki di bawahnya jauh lebih kuat. Tersenyum kecil, Tyki berbisik pelan dengan nada seduktif di telinga Allen, "Kau tidak keberatan aku memasukkannya sekarang, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Allen sedikit tersentak dan segera membalas cepat, "Mana... bisa! Kau harus mempersiapkan aku dulu!" teriaknya dengan suara serak. Ekspresinya yang panik benar-benar membuat Tyki senang—entah kenapa.

"Tapi, kau bilang kau ingin rasa sakit juga—"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa masuk begitu saja! Kau ini besar sekali, sadar diri dong!" teriak Allen jauh lebih kesal. Dia mendorong Tyki hingga jatuh berbaring di sampingnya. Tyki mengerjapkan matanya kaget melihat Allen yang langsung merangkak mendekati miliknya yang juga telah menegang, "Diamlah, kalau tidak mau kugigit." Ancam Allen yang sepertinya cukup serius hingga membuat Tyki menelan ludahnya dan tertawa hambar.

"Ah, yah... berjuanglah, _Shonen._ " Ucap Tyki kaku—sedikit mengakui dia cukup takut dengan ancaman Allen sebelumnya. Allen hanya mendengus kesal sebelum melihat kembali milik Tyki di depan kedua matanya. Wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Hingga akhirnya Allen benar-benar membuka mulutnya dan mencoba memasukkan milik Tyki ke dalam mulutnya.

Allen merutuk dalam hati mengakui milik _Noah_ ini cukup membuatnya kesusahan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Ujungnya bahkan mengenai tenggorokan Allen, dia harus hati-hati agar jangan sampai tersedak. Hanya saja enggan mengakui kekalahannya, Allen terus fokus dengan usahanya untuk membasahi seluruh milik Tyki hingga mendekati buah zakarnya.

Di sisi lain, Tyki tersenyum dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Dia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam muulutnya sendiri untuk membasahinya, "Kau benar-benar selalu bisa mengejutkanku, _Shonen,_ " Allen tersentak kaget dan tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang basah kembali menyentuh permukaan lubangnya, "sini kubantu."

Dan tentu saja Allen tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika Tyki memasukkan jarinya satu persatu di bawah sana, lalu bergerak seakan membuka jalan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Allen tersentak dan reflek menaikkan pinggangnya ke atas, menemui ujung jari Tyki dengan setiap titik yang membuatnya melayang. Desahan Allen sendiri membuat Tyki menggeram, merasakan getaran kuat pada miliknya yang memojokkannya hingga ke ujung tanduk.

Tyki baru melepaskan jari-jarinya ketika Allen sudah melepaskannya lebih dulu. Menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, Allen melirik ke arah lain lalu mengangguk sekali. Mengerti maksud itu, Tyki memajukan tubuhnya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Allen untuk diciuminya dengan lembut. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya meraih bagian bawah sana dan membukanya lebih lebar.

Napas Allen terus memburu dan di dalam keraguannya yang kembali datang, dia mulai bertanya lagi...

...melakukan dosa ini sekali saja... tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Jika Tuhan memang ada, maka—

"Hngh!?" Allen reflek mencakar punggung Tyki begitu pasangannya itu langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam. Awalnya hanya kepalanya saja, sampai akhirnya Tyki menggertakkan giginya dan mendorong Allen semakin ke bawah, "Ty...ki—hah... ah..."

Tyki memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat merasakan Allen yang meremasnya dengan sangat kuat. Menahan erangannya, Tyki membuka mulutnya dan reflek menggigit tengkuk Allen. Meski belum cukup kuat untuk membuatnya berdarah, baik Tyki maupun Allen yakin pasti akan meninggalkan bekas di sana. Tyki sengaja diam untuk beberapa saat agar mereka berdua terbiasa dulu hingga akhirnya Tyki membuka sedikit kedua matanya.

"Aku bergerak, _Shonen._ " Ucapnya dengan suara yang jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Allen ikut membuka kedua matanya, namun sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Tyki sudah terlebih dahulu membaringkannya ke atas kasur dan bergerak.

Allen masih terlihat kesakitan untuk beberapa saat. Tyki pun terlihat seperti bergerak mencari sesuatu sampai akhirnya—"HAH!" teriakan Allen yang jauh lebih keras membuat keduanya berhenti seketika. Allen reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah sebelum melihat kemanapun selain Tyki.

Berkebalikan dengan itu, Tyki menyeringai, "Di sana ya."

"Ti-Tidak. Tunggu dulu—NGH!"

Memegang kedua kaki Allen, Tyki langsung menekan titik yang sama berulang kali. Desahan Allen semakin kencang, bahkan kedua tangannya tak mampu lagi menutup mulutnya. Tyki mendekatkan tubuhnya agar Allen bisa berpegangan padanya untuk mengiringi gerakan Tyki yang semakin kasar. Bahkan dia membiarkan Allen terus mencakar punggungnya hingga berdarah.

" _Sho...nen..._ " mendekatkan kembali mulutnya pada telinga Allen yang terus mendesah di bawahnya, Tyki membuka mulutnya dan membisikkan sesuatu...

...yang membuat kedua bola mata Allen membulat sempurna.

"Apa maksud—hah!"

Allen tidak bisa bertanya begitu Tyki menambah kekuatannya. Terlalu kuat hingga Allen tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Tyki kembali bangkit dan menutup mulut Allen di bawahnya.

Lubang yang semakin menyempit itu menandakan klimaks Allen akan datang sebentar lagi. Tyki menggertakkan giginya dan semakin menguatkan tusukannya. Hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri bersamaan dengan cairan Allen yang mengenai tubuh mereka berdua.

Desahan keduanya menggema dan saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Tyki mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di atas tubuh Allen sebelum dia bangkit dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Melihat sebagian cairan mengalir keluar dari lubang di bawahnya membuat Tyki tersenyum penuh arti sebelum membalik posisi Allen hingga menungging.

Memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut putih itu dari belakang, Tyki mencium rambut putih di bawahnya lalu mencoba turun dan mencium sisi leher Allen yang masih enggan menoleh, "...Tenang, aku akan terus mengisimu..." meraih salah satu tangan Allen yang menahan tubuhnya sendiri, lima jari mereka saling mengait. Tangan Tyki yang lain masih meraba perut yang putih dengan penuh bekas luka di bawahnya, "...sampai kau tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi, Allen Walker." Bisiknya dengan nada yang menenangkan.

Allen tidak tahu harus menjawab apa... selain kembali mengerang begitu Tyki memasuki dirinya lagi. Menyamankan posisi baru mereka, Tyki bergerak perlahan dulu sebelum akhirnya bertambah cepat. Saat itulah, Allen yang mulai menegakkan kepalanya akhirnya menoleh. Seakan meminta perhatian Tyki kembali padanya.

Mengesampingkan fokus Tyki yang masih ingin memanjakan tubuh di bawahnya, Tyki tetap ikut menegakkan kepalanya. Di balik kabut nafsu yang memburamkan penglihatan mereka, iris biru keabuan dan cokelat keemasan itu kembali bertemu.

Oh.

Sejak kapan... mereka memiliki tatapan yang sama?

Perasaan bodoh ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Tidak boleh ada.

Namun mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan, mereka berdua kembali memejamkan mata. Kedua mulut itu kembali menyatu.

...Sebelum mereka semua kembali pada pahitnya kenyataan.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Allen membuka matanya perlahan tapi pasti begitu merasakan dinginnya pagi menusuk kulitnya. Meski tidak terlalu juga, karena sebenarnya tubuhnya masih berada di balik selimut. Tapi seingat Allen... rasanya tadi malam tidak sedingin ini.

...Tadi malam?

Tersentak kaget, Allen reflek bangun hingga duduk di atas kasur. Hanya untuk mengerang kesakitan begitu dia merasakan punggungnya berdenyut nyeri. Allen mengusap punggungnya sembari merintih kesal sementara dia melihat sekitarnya.

"Mana Tyki sialan itu?" tanyanya lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Allen memijat pelipisnya sendiri sebelum menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, "Ukh, jadi lebih dari seharian. Seharusnya aku minta biaya tambahan." Gerutunya kesal.

Allen terdiam lama di posisinya. Seakan dia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tadi malam mereka melakukan banyak sekali posisi hingga akhirnya Allen duluan yang kelelahan dan Tyki dipaksa berhenti sebelum Allen jatuh pingsan. Dan lagi mempertimbangkan perjalanan yang akan Allen lanjutkan besok, Tyki masih cukup baik untuk memikirkan setidaknya memberi sisa tenaga untuk pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

Walau begitu, yang tak bisa Allen lupakan...

...pelukan Tyki yang begitu erat hingga dia tertidur lebih pulas dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Padahal Allen hampir melupakan bagaimana rasanya bisa tidur selelap itu tanpa kecemasan akan ditangkap oleh salah satu pihak yang mengejarnya.

Mungkin... kali ini Allen memang harus berterimakasih pada Tyki.

"Tidak, tidak... kita hanya memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Tidak lebih." Gumam Allen cepat. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku harus mandi dan pergi dari sini." Tambahnya lagi sembari membuka selimutnya.

Saat kedua kakinya telah menyentuh lantai, Allen melirik meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Menyadari ada yang beda dari biasanya, Allen menjulurkan tangannya dan membuka secarik kertas yang diletakkan di sana. Menebak itu tulisan Tyki dan suara pria itu ketika mengucapkannya saat dia masih tidur.

" _Sampai jumpa lagi, Shonen."_

Awalnya ekspresi Allen tidak begitu berubah. Sampai tangannya meremas erat kertas itu hingga kusut. Allen mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu melempar kertasnya sembarangan, "Tidak ada yang berikutnya, bodoh." Ketusnya kesal. Allen mencoba berdiri perlahan. Dengan langkah goyah, akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Allen langsung berdiri di bawah _shower_ dan menyalakannya hingga bulir-bulir air hangat berjatuhan mengenai rambutnya. Menundukkan kepalanya, Allen membiarkan rambut putihnya yang telah panjang itu turun dan basah seluruhnya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tembok di depannya sementara dia terus menunduk.

" _Sho...nen..."_

Mengingat kata-kata yang Tyki bisikkan waktu itu, bibir atas dan bawah Allen terpisah.

" _...maafkan aku."_

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Allen mengepal erat di atas tembok. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik air hangat yang memenuhi wajahnnya, Allen mencoba menunjukkan senyumnya...

"Aku benar-benar akan membanting si brengsek itu."

...meski terasa menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dance with me, you liar!**_

 _ **I'm gonna take us higher**_

 _ **Only you, only me, we're guilty as they come**_

 _ **And though our love is wrong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Now I've got you, liar!**_

 _ **So look me in the eye now**_

 _ **Hello, how are you?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Our punishment and crime will never go away**_

 _\- rachie (Liar Dance [English Cover])_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan delay yang terlalu nge-delay— #ngomongapa

Gak banyak yang bisa kuucapin aaaa selain... terima kasih sudah meneui aku yang sempat alone di OTP ini :")) Terima kasih untuk Cattleya karena sudah mau meng- _commish!_ Semoga kau suka dengan fic ini dan begitu pula para _readers_ yang lain ehehehe.

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before!_


End file.
